


I should've known

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Charlie Magne Tries, Charlie Magne-centric, Disappointment, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Regret, Shame, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), most-likely very ooc, there was never a rainbow, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie can't help but feel regretful of her caring actions on the first day she met him. Now, as she rests in the pavement floor, weak and battered, she watches the eldtrich abomination show his true colours.Her hope dissipates as she looks at him with a blank expression.Somehow, that subtle disappointment look struck a cord in the man's heart through the midst of Hell and War.Just one glance.One glance is all it takes to make a powerful entity feel small.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	I should've known

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is cringy!! haha,, just wanted to draw some Charlie angst.
> 
> Not beta'd. We die like men.

The smell of copper and rotten flesh fills the air. The area is covered in splattered guts, blood, and the poor corpses of those who have fallen. Supposedly, they should have died at this point, but the torture of continuing to live in Hell comes with the curse of being immortal until you encounter a holy weapon. The pain of having to endure these injuries must feel beyond horrible.

However, despite the gruesome environment Charlie found herself in. She can't help but feel like she hasn't done anything to help, even though she had tried several times to stop the battle. Multiple times she almost managed to make the battle come to a halt, multiple times she was caught off guard by another jumping into the crossfire.

It wasn't like she was in the verge of death, nor' did it feel like anyone had come close to defeating her. She could've been more brash and harsh, she could've showed them who's the true boss. But, she can't help but succumb to exhaustion and lay down at the sidelines as she helplessly watched the warzone continue on.

Except, it wasn't just exhaustion that made her fall to the ground.

There was a more subtle, sharp, and saddening sensation that seemed to cut through her. It was small, yet it hit her like a glacier falling down and squashing her to bits; A sword slicing her in half; A train running towards her at maximum speed. It hurt more than any physical injury, when it didn't feel like it hurt at all.

Sorrowful guilt, numbing shock, and naïve betrayal ran through her all at once, clashing against one another and fusing into one big heap of sad disappointment. Charlie couldn't remove her eyes from one specific person, a person that she knew she should've have tagged along. A man in red with a deer styled appearance, standing still as he waved his hand around and causing havoc around him.

Alastor. The Radio Demon.

One of the last few people had been with the princess' passion project who hadn't been redeemed yet.

Heh, _yet_.

Charlie sadly smiled to herself as she shook her head at the thought. Will he ever be redeemed? Especially now, She thought she had him, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to redeem an Overlord. It was definitely an accomplishment if she managed to get the Radio Demon on the road to redemption, but now? It's clear that the accomplishment was simply a mere, pitiful, sad dream that was far away.

They had come so far. Vaggie, Angel, and even Niffty had managed to get redeemed. Husk had left just a week ago. There were several of the first guests that had gone away, too. Baxter, Crymini, and a few others. They've all left. In reality, it was really only her and Alastor left.

And – golly, what a shame. – she really, really thought that she would manage getting the crimson Overlord to Heaven. He showed signs of possible redemption, but she supposes that they were simply foolish subtle actions that she got too excited over.

The weak attempt to smile fell short as she looked down at the cracked ground. She could feel her business partner's malice coursing beneath the ground, spiteful and mischievous. It traveled through effortlessly, only to rise up and summon certain weapons, or shift the environment into his playground.

To be honest with you, she had forgotten why she was in the battlefield and why it had begun. There were several demons, and even a couple Overlords, that came into the hectic battle and made it into a bigger mess than she originally realised. However, if there's anything she knows, she knows it started between Charlie and Alastor.

 _So much for trust_. Her fingers curled tight, forming a regretful fist. Her eyes threatened to stir up tears, luckily she managed to keep it in. There was no space for crying in the open, especially near a warzone like this. _So much for friendship_.

There wasn't a fight between the two business partners, that she knows. Charlie just knew that somebody had magically managed to tip the deer off, pushed him over the ledge to the point where Al – The Radio Demon had resorted to getting them back physically as a warning. Though, she knew that he didn't initiate the fight. Someone tried to lay the first punch on Charlie and all the demoness could hear were the sounds of crackling and bones breaking before everything went wrong.

At some point, more people had joined to watch while others fled. There were only a few brave soulless few who dared step up to the aggravated diabolical deer entity. Alastor was ominous when he's pissed, he's not the type to thrash around or to yell at others. No. He's the silent type, the passive ones that you don't want to encounter. His face was unreadable, his voice speaking with an upbeat tone but it had that feeling of repressed anger.

It's like the ground had shook beneath him when his livid hostility come to light, and that was when the chaos had begun.

Charlie tried to stop him, the hecklers, the foes, everyone. She nearly succeeded, it took many attempts but there was one attempt that she thought would've been able to stop the fight once and for all. Until, someone decided to throw one of those angelic spears they got from the black market into her chest, barely missing her heart.

It set off the deer into a passive hysterical fit and threw her aside with one of those freaky tentacles. It was noticeably more gentle than the usual hard tendrils he'd use. But goodness, it didn't make the impact of the wall she crashed into hurt any less.

Now?

Alastor was simply enjoying himself go as he watched the world around him burn.

Everything in the princess told her to do something, knock him out of it, get him out of this haze. Just _anything_ to make this genocide stop. Say to him that: this wasn't what the Hazbin Hotel is for, they were supposed to treat others with hospitality and try to find a way to soothe the situation without initiating any fights. A way to find the core reason of their harsh actions and seek a solution.

Not this. Not this wicked, twisted, sick entertainment that Alastor made for himself. Charlie didn't even know why he did this, what kind of motivation got him to breaking and end up slaughtering those around him.

Of course, there were the demons who gave insults to him, Charlie, and the Hotel (although it was mainly aimed towards the Hotel and its main owner, sadly), but what of it? That happens all the time. They tried to hit her, but she would've done just fine. She could've handled it and try to negotiate with them, as idiotic as it seems.

Ah. Yes, that makes her recall something. Maybe she did have a partial part in building up his anger.

Charlie and Alastor had fought, arguing over what method to use. Charlie debated to use a more simpler, civilised way through verbal words while Alastor debated to do drastic measures as a last resort, since it's one of the only things that can efficiently make a person obey you. Yes. They were bickering while maiming others, sassy quips here and there.

Charlie tried to tell herself that she was simply staying low because she didn't want to throw more wood into the flame that was The Radio Demon. She told herself that she didn't feel this numbing feeling of sorrowful guilty reminiscence of the past, nor' did the ache in her producing heart exist.

But she knew better. She knew that she was laying low, helpless on the ground, looking defeated despite having everything in her grasp that could stop this battle – all because of the saddening shock of shame and disappointment, this feeling was directed both at her and Alastor. Equally distributed, as well.

She doesn't know why it felt like there was a tinge of betrayal in there, she questions why she felt so surprised when she should've have been. What did her father say? Don't take shit from other demons? Oh, dad. If he were here, he'd truly drop the sweet niceties and she'd be met with the same familiar cold stare. 

Charlie merely mocked a chuckle, wincing at the dry tone.

A loud explosion erupted from beside her, her golden locks flying past her face. Yet, she didn't flinch at all. Instead, she looked up at the pentagram sky instead of glancing at the awful murder she knew happened just a mile away from her. 

If only her friends were here. Vaggie, Angel, Husk, Niffty..she wonders how they're all doing up there, smiling and happy in Heaven. They don't even know the chaos that's happening down here, but maybe that's for the best. They should enjoy Heaven as much as they can, it's place where she can never go and a place where she tried to let someone else in. Someone who could've been in the same possible happy state they were.

Her eyes gazed forward as she heard the static pitch change. Her chest felt empty as she watched the man finally move around, his opponents backed up at his sudden movement after standing deathly still. It seemed like they expected him to be stiff after sticking to one place for so long, but he was still fluent in his steps as he dodged someone's attack. That poor someone had its head popped off.

It was just horrible.

Charlie felt guilty since she knew she could do something, yet she let her own disappoint keep her glued to the ground. Her feelings clashing together and mixing into a sad stalemate of numbness, she wanted to do something but she couldn't move due to the pure, sheer disappointment in Alastor and herself.

Herself, for disregarding every red flag, leaving too much hope, and raising her expectations too high. Her eagerness was her downfall. She should've seen this coming and shouldn't be so moody about it.

Alastor, because she thought that there might be something he could've learned from the Hotel, but it turns out there was nothing to look forward to from him after all.

She ran hands down her face as she shook her head, attempting to shrug off these pessimistic thoughts. She can still snap him out, she should stop getting so uptight and stop this overreaction. After all, this is Hell. She lived here for centuries, she should be used to this already.

And she is! She really is. Plus, with all the things the Hotel as been through, she managed to trek through with the help of her friends. Otherwise, she was pretty nonchalant and indifferent to the cruel fights that happened, although it didn't make them hurt any less, but it's something. So, why. Why does it feel different now? It feels so much more _different_.

Maybe, it's the loneliness and yearning for her first staff. Vaggie, Angel, etc. Her first few clients as well. It was almost like losing a friend, except, they were still alive and were simply put to another place. Charlie had a habit of turning around and calling her friend's names before realise she's simply talking to air. 

Maybe, it's the piles and piles of her feelings being all over the place. From the hopes of Alastor getting redeemed, to the sad crash of reality. Thus, making her crush into a pile of helpless goop. Her mind was blank, cold, and perplexed the more she stared at the horrors her business partner was doing. _He didn't even look at her_. Somehow, that thought of merely being pushed aside stung.

Or maybe, Charlie had put herself into a vulnerable state. Her tears, her inner monologue. They didn't matter. They were simply a small overreaction, but was it really? Who knows. This was Hell, nobody had answers for her. Perhaps, she should let this one slide? No, no. That's not right. She'll give Alastor an earful, either now or later.

She should really move, now.

The princess attempted to bring herself up from the ground, but scowled at the awful burning sensation that spread throughout her body. The damn spear. It had been taken out of her chest quite a while ago, but goodness, that doesn't mean it isn't doesn't feel any less like poison. Charlie shut herself as she attempted to curl into herself, the world suddenly becoming too loud and too big.

Ah. So the feelings she felt wasn't the only thing that kept her from standing. It was the knowledge that whatever side effects the spear had would only get worse, Charlie is worried what this means. It burns and stings, a lot. Except, she can't feel the pain that much due to adrenalin pumping into her.

Everything was so blurry. Everything was so bright. It was getting too much.

Charlie slumped herself back down on the pavement, a small scolding voice at the back of her mind told her to suck it up and get a move on. After all, she's the princess! She can plough through this, what the hell was she doing? Why did it feel like she's hopeless? Why is she reacting so badly to this? This isn't a surprise. There's no surprise that Alastor doesn't care, why does that revelation sting?

Her head lulls to the side, her face falling into a flatline as the static She rests against the battered up wall she was thrown to, the usual happy eyes of the blonde turning bleak as her gaze falls onto the crimson male having a small little fencing spar with an Overlord Charlie can't remember the name of through the haze of her mind.

She could lift one finger to stop this mess. Just one little weak raise of a single finger, and she can end it all right here right now. Maybe if she's lucky, the flick of the wrist.

Strangely enough, Charlie felt herself getting more lost with her body. She could barely move anything, she couldn't raise a limb or her hands and feet. It felt like her body was weighing more and more, while the ground felt lighter and her vision got darker. Everything had just felt so, so cold and so unbearably hot at the same time.

The pain. The disappointment. The nonexistent tears. All of them came to a slow stop as the world faded from her senses, her eyes towards Alastor. It was a silly notion, really. She hoped that maybe if Alastor could just look at her, she'd be okay. It was the weirdest thought she's ever had, but she feels like that would be enough.

If her friends were here, she would turn to them and pick each other up. They would have each other as they tried to stop the deer. But, currently, she only had the deer as her friend. A simple caring look before she passes out would be fine, just one look. That's all it takes to make the world feel a little bit more brighter.

Charlie after what felt like hours when it was only minutes, saw the Radio Demon turn back to look at her. It was an accidental glance back, it was almost funny how he reacted to seeing her. It was like his demeanour had changed the moment they locked eyes, double-checking as his red eyes scanned her. 

Charlie wanted to give him a small laugh before getting up and ending all of this like she should've, but she could barely do anything. Not even a small tilt of a smile was something she can do.

The princess simply gazed at him for awhile. The world had slowed as the two exchanged words, everything slowing down just to let the two talk. At least, that's what Charlie would hope it felt like. In reality, Alastor was standing in the middle of the battle, waving his arms around as he stood there staring at her like a deer in headlights. His demeanour changed entirely from the bloodlust he wore before.

Before she knew it. The world had fallen dark as the faint sounds of the ground crumbling and shifting along with the screams of some random few demons, the princess had succumbed to exhaustion with only the faint sounds of footsteps coming her way before she was unconscious.


End file.
